


The Parents Evening.

by Fangirlqueen87



Series: Roblivion [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Smut, robert and Liv are rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah 'cos spending an evening with an annoying teenager would be much more exciting-" God he couldn't resist.</p><p>Liv already had a comeback, like she stored them away or something.<br/>"Better than spending time with you eh" </p><p>Or</p><p>Liv has parents evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parents Evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are looking a tad angsty for these three over the next few weeks so I decided to do this cheeky little fic that I hope you enjoy :)

Liv was dreading it, dreading her teachers sprouting nonsense - well not really nonsense. In fact, mainly actual things she had done like hit that boy's bag over the table for 'no reason' or come into class late with nothing but 'I was starving' as an excuse. In the past she was almost always able to get away with missing parents evenings, her mum was too busy, to tired, to forgetful to bother showing up and despite the stern phone calls she would receive - she was hardly ever passionate about Liv getting better at school. But now things were different, now she was staying with Aaron and that meant that surprisingly he knew about such things - much to her dismay.

"Oi Liv get down here!" Aaron shouted as Liv came down the stairs quickly. Robert was standing by the sink almost glued to his phone as Aaron stood by the door with an expectant expression on his face, almost as if he was waiting Liv to tell him something.

Liv gulped.

"You...er got a...what's it called..." Aaron said struggling to remember. Robert lifted his head, "Bad attitude." He said bluntly. Liv looked towards him and rolled her eyes. They were always like that, words so full of malice and hate.

Aaron sighed hard before suddenly pulling an arm out, "No! You have your parents evening thingy right!" Liv decided to was better to simply say yes, there was no point lying.

Robert looked towards them and frowned, he knew Aaron had forgotten about their own plans, about their cosy little night in.

"Er...I thought." Robert said without even thinking.

Liv smirked as she realised what was he trying to say.

"Oh didums did I ruin your special plans?" Liv said playfully pulling a concerned face and only seeming to make Aaron smile.

Robert stood from the kitchen and observed the scene, they were so alike, so connected, sometimes he couldn't help but feel like an outsider.

Aaron pointed a finger at his little sister,  
"Oi leave it!" Aaron turned to Robert and pulled a face that said 'I'm sorry' "Listen listen Robert...we can...maybe another time yeah?"

Liv was still smiling and Robert decided to not show her his anger because once again she had ruined plans for him and his boyfriend.

"Yeah 'cause spending an evening with an annoying teenager would be much more exciting-" God he couldn't resist.

Liv already had a comeback, like she stored them away or something.

"Better than spending time with you eh."

Robert squinted his eyes and shook his head as Aaron sighed hard. He had this all the time, his boyfriend and his sister fighting like cat and dog. Just when Robert and Chas were finally done, there was someone else for Robert to squabble with.

"I said enough with all this stupid arguing all right!" Aaron said placing his hands in the air. Robert rolled his eyes slyly but Aaron seemed to notice, "You're older, you should know better." Robert gulped sheepishly.

"Yeah a lot older!" Liv snorted causing Aaron to quickly turn to her, "And you Olivia..." Liv suddenly moved back because Aaron was serious now, he had reached the 'I'm calling you by your full name' serious, "You need to quit trying to rile him up."

Liv nodded her head slowly. Aaron sighed hard before suddenly look back at Liv,  
"What time is this parents evening then?" He said it halfhearted because in all honesty the thought of listening to stuffy teachers say things about his sister that he already knew was not exactly his idea of a night out. He would have to sit there and be the responsible one.

Ew.

"It starts at five..." Liv said looking at the paper now in her hand.

"Wait so...who am I seeing, who have you put down to see?" Aaron said trying his best to get to grips with the whole responsible adult thing.

Liv shrugged her shoulders, "No one."

Aaron looked at her wide eyed causing her to laugh, "They all asked to see me, didn't give me a bloody chance to say yes or no."

Robert clenched his jaw, "They all want to see you?" He said before shaking his head and laughing.

Aaron looked across at him, "What's so funny?" He said a bit defensively.

Robert looked up at Aaron,"No she ... she just must be really special eh?" He said before raising his eyebrows,  "Don't you get it, she must be in trouble with them if they need to see ya."

Aaron gulped hard and looked back at Liv who was now scowling at Robert. She never gave him enough credit.

"Is that true?" Aaron asked.

Liv pulled a face, "Well it might be..."

"Wait so I have to sit through...through all your teachers saying the same things about ya." Aaron said with a look of horror on his face.

Liv nodded her head before taking her bag and walking towards the door,  
"'Fraid so...see you later then." She was out the door within minutes.

Aaron turned towards Robert and sighed hard, he was half expecting Robert to approach him but he didn't, he kept staring at his phone and minding his own business. Aaron decided to walk towards Robert and put his arms over Robert's necks, lacing them round and forcing Robert's eyes to fall on his own. Robert gulped hard and Aaron realised he was still upset about not having that nice little night in.

"I'm sorry about tonight...it's not like I could-"

Robert knew he was sorry, he was always sorry but then again so was Robert. He knew what it was like to be genuinely sorry and feel like shit because he said it too often for it to have any actual meaning.

"I know you are, but...but Liv comes first eh." Robert didn't mean for it to sound so bitter, of course it did.

Aaron trailed a hand down Robert's chest and rested it there, "It's not like that...yeah tonight she was does because it's a school thing but...she dosent come first Robert, please don't-"

Robert pushed his lips on Aaron because frankly he wanted to taste him and forget about how bloody domestic they had become. Arguing in the kitchen about cancelling plans for Liv. Jesus this wasn't them.

Aaron pulled a hand through Robert's hair as he kissed him back, smiling a little as he did so.

"God I'm glad you'll be there to keep my fucking company eh." Aaron moaned out as he pressed against Robert and felt the blood all quickly run south.

Robert pulled away after ignoring the words for a few more seconds, savouring the kiss they were sharing.

"I'll be where?" Robert said shortly. He was looking at Aaron and he was panting, biting his lip and staring at Robert "to the...the parents evening..."

Robert scoffed, "Er...no." He said before shaking the idea off.

Aaron pulled his hands towards his side in frustration, "What you're gonna let me go on my own?"

Robert folded his arms, "Mate it's not a flipping war zone...anyway are you five years old...about on your own."

Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Robert again, realising the best way to convince Robert was by lust and desire and want.

"Ive never done this stuff before...I'm not good at it." Aaron whispered sending a shiver through Robert because he hated Aaron being so negative about himself. It made him feel terrible.

Robert could feel Aaron edging nearer and he gulped again because he was defiantly getting harder.

"Aaron I'm not-" Robert said quickly trying to act defiant.

Aaron leaned in even closer making their foreheads touch and their breathing almost synchronised. Suddenly Aaron grabbed at Robert's trousers and pressed himself towards Robert's groin in order to spark some sort of attention. God it worked.

"One blowjob?" Aaron whispered softly.

Robert shook his head slowly, "I've got work and so have you-"

"Not now, after work. Tonight, after the parents evening." Aaron pulled a hand down and began to circle Robert's groin. Robert edged out s breath.

"Oh when you're in a shitty mood because of your sister then."

"Maybe...but I'll be a bit more rough and ready then eh. I might just need someone to let me blow off some steam." Aaron winked and Robert shuddered because now he was tugging at his belt loops. He understood what Aaron meant and then wondered if he meant they would have a nice romantic love session that night. He needed that.

Robert bit his lip. The thought of Aaron on his own there made him feel bad anyway.

"Fine." Robert said and suddenly Aaron pulled away and kissed him softly, "You're the best boyfriend in the world." He whispered before walking towards the door.

"It's starts at five so I'll just meet you there...you know where the school is right?"

Robert didn't know at all, he didn't even know the name but Aaron didn't need to know that.

"Yeah of course." Robert smiled before darting towards his phone again and typing in local schools in the area, one of them had to ring a bell.

Robert was late of course because none of them rang any sort of bell and so he had to coax it out of Chas who was less than impressed.

Aaron was there, head in his hands as he watched Liv march away from him angrily. He looked somewhat defeated and Robert instantly felt guilty for being half an hour late for her parents evening. She scowled as she past him, "What are you doing here?"

Robert blinked quickly as he saw her looking at him with such anger in her face, he looked back at Aaron and realised she was probably to blame.

"Er to support your brother throughout this shambles of an evening." Robert spat back and suddenly for the first time Liv looked actually guilty. She looked at her brother and sighed, he was up against the wall shaking his head and sighing now.

Robert leaned in closer to her and sighed, "What happened?"

Liv shrugged her shoulders,  
"Kept mouthing on about me being different and...and picking fights with people for no reason." She said with anger still in her voice.

Robert looked at Aaron and saw his face again.

"No something else happend...he wouldn't be that upset over something like that." Liv gulped hard, once again she hadn't given him enough credit. "She...she mentioned parents..." Robert tensed, "She said that maybe I should have my mum and dad around to help out more and Aaron said it was none of her business and he just got a bit upset that's all."

Robert sighed as he looked towards Aaron and then back at Liv.

"You go hang about for a bit yeah. I'll go with Aaron to your next one."

Liv smiled at Robert, genuinely smiled and Robert felt good.

"You alright?" Robert whispered as he approached Aaron. He was slouching back and almost staring into space. Robert smiled softly as he looked at him, he had a shirt on and a nice black coat, he really had made an effort to impress. Robert leaned towards Aaron and grabbed his hand tightly causing Aaron to look up.

"Yeah...just, it's just hard you know." Aaron said looking towards Robert with tears in his eyes.

Robert craned his neck, "I know...but you're doing great. Trust me." He said sliding an arm up and down Aaron's arm.

Aaron turned away but Robert caught him, "Oi...I'm serious Aaron."

Aaron bit his lip,  
"Just one more and then that's it..."

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead,  
"I'm sorry for not being here earlier-"

"You didn't know the way..." Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled, he knew the minute he walked out the door that morning.

Robert bit his lip and shook his head,  
"Not true but whatever lets go." He said quickly as he pulled Aaron towards him.

 Last meeting was with Liv's form teacher, a curly haired Spanish woman who seemed friendly enough.

"Hello." She said as she saw Aaron and Robert approach her door. She ushered them towards the seats and smiled as they sat down opposite her.

"Mr Livesy?" The woman smiled softly at Aaron making him tense all over because it had been a while now since he had changed his name. He wasn't a Livesy anymore and he questioned why exactly he was classed as Aaron Livesy on the files. It must have been all signed off before the papers came through.

Aaron fidgeted,  
"Er it's Dingle now actually..." He said before looking at Robert.

The woman smiled at them both, "Oh congratulations!" She beamed.

Robert stared wide eyed and shook his head, "Er no...no."

Aaron was almost blushing,  
"We are...I mean we're together but we're not...not married."

"Yeah not yet." Robert added making Aaron look at him suddenly and smile.

The awkwardness was killed after the woman introduced herself, "Well I'm Ms Costas, Liv's form and English teacher."

"You can call me Aaron...and this is..."

"Robert."

"Well...what can I say about Liv...well er she's very loud, very quick and well a bit aggressive at times with others-"

Aaron smiled. He liked her he thought.

"Yeah that sounds like Liv." Robert said bluntly and laughing.

"She is a smart one and she definitely can achieve a lot...if she puts her mind to it..."

Aaron nodded his head slowly.

"She lacks self belief...sometimes she'll do something great and then she'll hold back again" Ms Costas said before pulling out a piece of work.

"In what way?" Aaron asked slowly.

"Well, like writing a really good essay and then not wanting me to mark it properly for her" Ms Costas said to Aaron before looking at Robert who was surprisingly intrigued.

Aaron sighed sensing similarities,  
"Sounds like me when I was younger. Scared of rejection" he said sadly causing Robert to place a comforting hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Ms Costas smiled at Aaron,  
"She talks about you quite a lot." She said softly.

Aaron stared open eyed, his heart beating out of his chest, "Really?" He said nervously.

Robert smiled, Aaron was smiling, so he was smiling.

"Quite a bit actually...she seems like you're biggest fan" Ms Costas smiled before looking over at Robert. Aaron was smiling as he thought about it all, he had never been someone's biggest fan before. It felt lovely. He felt honoured.

"We er...I had the class write something about who they admire sorta thing..." Aaron looked up and smiled at Mrs Costas who was pulling the piece of paper out. "And er Liv wrote about...'her weird sorta older brother.'"

Aaron pinched his nose up, "Sorta older brother."

Ms Costas laughed, "Yeah that's what I thought...but then I gave it a read and well...it seemed it was about you..." She said before looking towards Robert and smiling.

Robert raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but smile slightly. Liv had written something about him, about admiring him? She hated him, despite how badly he seemed to love her without really wanting to, he still seemed to not like her a little bit - enough to make their arguments true and honest. He did love her though. He loved Aaron and Chas came with him and Liv came with him also and so he loved them too. He couldn't help it.

Aaron was full of love for his sister as he looked at her curly handwriting on the page. She had wrote paragraphs upon paragraphs and he couldn't help but smile. Aaron looked towards Robert who was still in shock, "Can you believe it?" Aaron asked causing Robert to shake his head.

"I thought she hated me." Robert said shaking his head innocently. He peered down at the paper and began reading:

 

_Well he might have all his flashy cars, his designer shoes and his ridiculous cardigans but he loves my brother and I admire him for that. I admire him because apparently he stuck by him throughout some bad times when I wasn't around. He picks Aaron up when he's down, he is a weight, a rock, a solid foundation and I hate him for it because without him I'm sure Aaron would crumble. He might dress like a school teacher, he might put me in my place but I'm sure deep down he loves me. He's annoying, moody, arrogant and childish but...he's like a big brother. My weird sorta big brother who is attached at the hip of my real one. But like I said I admire him because he seems to put up with me, he seems to put up with a lot considering how much I try and push him out. I have to admire him really and I suppose I love him like a brother - as much as I hate to admit it._

Robert blinked softly before pulling away and smiling. Aaron was almost in tears but he held it together. He has wanted them to get along for so long now and he feared that Robert would never love her and Liv would never respect him. But now Liv actually showed she cared and it was enough to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside because all the squabbling counted for nothing. He allowed his smile to say it all and suddenly the entire parents evening was worth it, finally someone had said something worth while and not focused on how bad she was.

Robert walked back through the corridors with Aaron. He was happy because Aaron was happy and because he had indirectly made him happy by simply being himself.

"I can't believe she wrote that about ya." Aaron said before shaking his head and laughing.

"Tell me about it, I thought that girl hated my guts." Robert laughed back.

Aaron looked towards Robert,  
"Nah I reckon she does but you know she likes ya more than she loathes ya."

Robert frowned, "There must be a compliment inside there somewhere..."

Aaron and Robert couldn't find Liv, she was probably hiding somewhere afraid of what someone else had said about her. The point was, Aaron suddenly felt a surge of desire course through him and then pinned Robert against a wall. Robert stared wide eyed before looking left and right and then back to Aaron who was already pressing himself against him and moving his hands up and down Robert's torso.

  
"Aaron. Public. School. Kids." Robert panted all the words because he could hardly string a sentence together.

  
Aaron pulled away and rolled his eyes,  
"I thought I wasn't keen on PDA" he said quickly before pulling at Robert's arms and moving them towards a small cupboard and quickly opening the door. Robert was completely turned on by it all, the secrecy, the chase and the way Aaron had been so spontaneous about it all.

  
"What's caused all this?" Robert said hastily kissing Aaron and dodging a small broom.

Aaron suddenly pressed against Robert again and smiled, "Well...you and that fucking essay...her admiring you and...you being a weird role model."

Robert jerked forwards and caught Aaron by surprise, "Bit of a turn on then? Me being a role model?" He said quickly.

Aaron unbuckled Robert's jeans and kissed him hard on the lips, "God yes."

Robert kissed his neck and pulled him closer, "So what's my reward then?" He asked suductivley.

Aaron suddenly pulled at Robert's cock, thankful for its hardness that made his grip easier. Robert smiled and leaned closer.

"Well I think me sucking you nice and fucking hard will do until we get home."

Robert shivered as he thought about what was to come.Aaron took him like a pro as always, soft and slow at the start savouring his taste like he always did, the way that made Robert feel even more turned on because he felt so appreciated when Aaron took his time. Then he would speed up and Robert would feel himself becoming more and more excited, his cock was throbbing and he was rolling his head back and licking his lips as he pushed his hips towards Aaron. He was fucking high on Aaron, high on the entire situation and suddenly he thought back to that morning and the way he had almost become scared about how domestic and dare he say normal they were. But then there he was, in a broom cupboard at his boyfriend's sister's school with said boyfriend giving him one the best blowjobs of his lip. Surely this was fucking heaven.

Aaron could feel Robert tense more and more and he knew he was close to exploding, but he didn't care, he was taking him more and more until he was full of Robert entirely. Robert looked down in delight because Aaron had him completely and he could still manage to move his head in such a delicate rhythm. The thought of how sexy and perfect Aaron was made him come with such passion that he nearly passed out.

Best fucking parents evening ever.

Liv pulled a face as they got back home to the Woolpack. She had fell asleep until he car and not spoken to them about the parents evening at all, out of fear mostly. Robert was still high on Aaron and extremely touchy feely, making Liv squirm. "I'm going to bed." Liv sighed as she walked towards the door.

Aaron shrugged Robert off for a second and walked towards her, pulling her back and twisting her back round again.

"We spoke to your form tutor." Aaron said before crossing his arms and smiling.

"Oh yeah..." Liv stared towards the ground, looking at Robert who busied himself by the kitchen.

Aaron leaned in closer, "Yeah she showed me the essay you wrote...about admiring someone, Robert." he whispered.

Robert chuckled from the kitchen quietly as he tried to push things around and make out he wasn't listening, he could almost see Liv's blush.

Liv stared wide eyed, "Oh my god!" She said before covering her face and shaking her head.

Aaron laughed and Robert bit down on his lip hard to stop himself from laughing too.

"Oh Liv it's alright, it was sweet." Aaron said softly.

"No it wasn't, God it was so stupid..." Liv said quickly, shrugging Aaron's arm away.

"But you did mean it right?" Aaron whispered slowly as he looked at Liv sincerely.

Liv debated with herself whether or not to lie but Aaron was looking at her and wanting the truth. Shit.

"Well yeah but..." Liv whispered back causing Aaron and Robert to smile at exactly the same time.

"Well then." Aaron said before patting her on the back "I liked it."

Liv frowned, "Please tell me Robert didn't see." She whispered quickly.

Aaron blinked and frowned, "Why?"

"'Cause if he knows that...that I admire him or...love him than we won't get to fight like we do anymore. It won't be fun if he thinks I'm all soppy and girly." Liv said with disgust in her voice. Robert couldn't agree more.

Aaron sighed hard before nodding his head, "Fine then...our secret yeah." He didn't want to ruin things or make his sister all awkward, he'd just have to put up with it. "Oh and by the way...I'm really proud of you despite what they said...you're a good kid" he said remembering the way she didn't seem to believe in herself, "I won't you to know that."

Liv smiled softly and nodded her head,  
"Well you're a decent brother too, thanks for coming today." She whispered before walking towards the door again "oh and-"

Aaron pulled up his hand, "Cross my heart and hope to die." He whispered playfully before watching Liv live the room. Robert let out a loud chuckle from the kitchen and got a pillow to the face in response.

Sensitive, soft Liv was definitely new but they liked it, _they_ loved her.


End file.
